


Dancing and babysitting

by AlleyMoslof



Series: Dragon in the Mountain AU [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hitsugaya’s daughter (OC), I WROTE A HAPPY STORY, I love these dorks, Kurosaki Ichigo Being Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, and a good babysitter, dancing in the kitchen, he’s silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMoslof/pseuds/AlleyMoslof
Summary: Toshiro was worried about letting Kurosaki babysit his hatchling while he went away for a mission.He shouldn’t have been so worried.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Dragon in the Mountain AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Dancing and babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Disney music at 3 am and this is what happened 😂 
> 
> I love Ichigo 😂

When Toshiro agreed to let Kurosaki babysit Fuyuki, he was a little worried about her reverting back to her shy self. She seemed to like him well enough, but this was one of the first times he left her with anyone.

He shouldn’t have been so worried.

The first thing he heard when arriving home was music, some kind of drumming, and giggling, obviously Fuyuki’s. He smiled as he approached the door.

The first thing Toshiro saw as he entered the kitchen was Ichigo’s back. Fuyuki was sitting on the countertop having the time of her life, giggling and laughing as Ichigo danced around the room, mixing something in a bowl. 

Then, to Toshiro’s shock, Ichigo started to sing, 

“I see what's happening here

You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange

You don't even know how you feel

It's adorable” He tapped her nose, causing her to giggle more and leaving mix behind.

“Well, it's nice to see that humans never change

Open your eyes, let's begin

Yes, it's really me, it's Maui” He struck a ridiculous hero’s pose, balancing the bowl on his hip and puffing out his chest. Toshiro had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

“Breathe it in

I know it's a lot

The hair,” he brushed his hand through his hair, leaving a trail of creamy mix in the orange strands, “the bod” He posed again, this time flexing his muscles. Toshiro had to bite his tongue.

When you're staring at a demi-god

What can I say except, "You're welcome"

For the tides, the sun, the sky

Hey, it's okay, it's okay

You're welcome

I'm just an ordinary demi-guy.” Toshiro snickered as he watched Kurosaki once again prance around his kitchen. His tongue hurt from him biting it so hard, but he didn’t want to interrupt his daughter’s (and Kurosaki’s) fun.

The noise seemed to make Kurosaki realize that he had another audience member as he swung around quickly, wielding a spoon. He had mix in his hair and shock and flour on his face. Toshiro’s shoulders shook harder as Kurosaki’s face turned red, the music still playing in the background.

“Uh… Pancakes?” Kurosaki asked as he held the bowl out to Toshiro. Toshiro had to hold on to a stool at that, he was laughing so hard. 

Kurosaki smiled, face still beat red, as the normally serious captain lost himself in his laughter. He put down the bowl and changed the song to another song, before grabbing the giggling child and the calming down captain.

“Dance with me Tosh!”

“No, absolutely not.” Toshiro’s eyes were still dancing in mirth even as his face returned to its normal serious expression.

“Come on, Tosh! One song!” He had a laughing Fuyuki on one arm as he bearhugged the ice captain, pinning him to his chest and lifting him off his feet as he swayed to the song.

“Kurosaki! Put Me Down!”

“You’ve got a friend in me!~”

“Kurosaki!”

“You’ve got a friend in me!~”

“You’re about to die, that’s what you’ve got.”

Ichigo laughed as he sang the next verse, “When the road looks rough ahead~”

“Kurosaki…”

“And you’re miles and miles from your nice warm bed.~”

“I’m about to send you miles and miles away.”

“You just remember what your old pal said~ You’ve got a friend in me!~”

“I hate you so much.”

“Hates a strong word, daddy.” His daughter giggled from being squashed at his side, “Uncle Ichi is being silly.”

He smiled at her, “Yes, I suppose he is.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a friend in me!~”

Toshiro looked at the idiot forcing him to dance with him in his own kitchen and shook his head in disbelief. Not many people had the courage to touch Toshiro, let alone pick him up and swing him around in tune to a song. He smiled softly,  _ Maybe I won’t freeze him or send him miles away… _

_...this time. _

“OH, SH… ITAKE MUCHROOMS!” Ichigo dropped Toshiro back on the ground and basically tossed his daughter at him. “THE MUFFINS!!!”

Toshiro and his daughter shared a look of exasperated fondness before giggles overtook her. “Did you have fun with Kurosaki?”

She nodded, grinning wide. “Yeah, can we keep him? He’s silly.”

“He’s not a pet, Fuyuki.” 

She giggled, before giving him a big hug, “I’m glad you’re home, Daddy.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Me, too.”

“I SAVED THEM! They’re still good! Only a little burnt.”

Toshiro looked at the monstrosities, the orange haired captain had pulled out of his oven before sighing, “Kurosaki, these are basically charcoal. I can start a grill with one of these.” He placed his daughter back on her stool before taking off his captain’s cloak and putting it on the back of another one.

He rolled up his sleeves, “Let me do the baking. You’re on pancake and music duty.” 

Kurosaki grinned, his eyes full of joy, fondness, and something Toshiro couldn’t identify, “Yes, sir!”

He put on another song, this one just as upbeat as the first one. He grinned at Toshiro before pouring the first pancake. 

Toshiro rolled his eyes, but smiled when Kurosaki looked away. 

_ Maybe Kurosaki should babysit more often. _

  
  



End file.
